A Mystery
by Indigo931
Summary: Hiei shows up at Kurama's house with very bad wounds. After treating them Hiei starts acting strange. The story is much better than it sounds believe me. I am not use to writing these serious stories and my summery is kind off.


Kurama was content on finishing his math homework. Suddenly Kurama heard his window slid open, in hearing this sound a small smile was displayed across his face. After he heard the window open he heard a loud 'THUD' this sound had shocked him and he quickly turned around to face the source of the noise. Hiei had fallen face first in a pile of his own blood. Kurama: Hiei........Hiei wake up please. Kurama brought the unconscious koorime to his bed to inspect his wounds. Hiei slightly winced at the pain as Kurama pulled of his cloak that was covered in his blood. Kurama became wary of his actions and took Hiei's blue tank top off more gently than before. Kurama gasped as he took in the sight of the Koorime's conditions, Hiei had a deep gash to his lower abdomen, upper chest and along his side. Kurama quickly ran and got his medical kit and started pouring peroxide into Hiei's wounds.  
Hiei started to stir and Kurama looked at him with fear in his eyes. Hiei: K...kit....kitsune.... after that one word his fell back into unconsciousness. Kurama sighed and began stitching up Hiei's wounds. Kurama then began to rub some clear liquid onto the stitches and wrapped the wounds to keep all matter of infections out. Kurama sighed when he was finished with his doctoring and he took a seat in the chair at his desk and instead of finishing his homework he sat there watching Hiei until sleep claimed him. Hiei awoke in the middle of the night to take in his surroundings. He caught a glimpse of Kurama with his chair facing the bed in which he was laying on. Hiei let the corner of his mouth shift up into a small smile before he laid down a let sleep take him in a firm embrace.  
Kurama awoke as the sunshine of a new day splashed onto his face like a handful of cool refreshing water. Kurama's gaze was fixed on the sleeping koorime as he got up to check his wounds once again. Noticing that Hiei must have been moving, because his face was buried in his forearm. Kurama silently knelt down to unwrap Hiei's bandages, Kurama was a little worried at the condition the koorime was in. 'He is running a temperature' Thought Kurama unwrapping the bandages with his skilled fingers. Hiei: Good morning kitsune, his voice sounded cracked from lack of use. Kurama jumped back a little before he smiled and returned to his position next to the wounded koorime. Kurama: I thought you were still sleeping Hiei. Kurama smiled again as he saw that the koorime fell right back to sleep before he could say his words. Kurama noted that the chest wound and the side wound were healing better than he thought. He suddenly winced at the sight of Hiei's abdomen wound; it had a yellowish green liquid oozing from it along with puss.  
Kurama ran to get the peroxide and alcohol with a speed that said 'this is a matter of life or death'. Kurama started pouring the peroxide onto the wound and it started to bubble. Kurama: Just as I had feared it's infected. He decided that the peroxide wasn't going to get him anywhere and this called for drastic measures. He slowly poured some of the alcohol onto Hiei's wound. Hiei's eyes snapped open and he let out a hiss that was quickly followed by a dangerous growl. Hiei: Kurama that hurt like hell!!!! Kurama: I know Hiei but your abdomen wound has quite the infection. He was going to continue pouring the liquid onto the wound when he felt a sharp pain on his hand. He winced at the contact and watched Hiei quickly made his way to Kurama's bedroom window. Before Kurama could make a movement to grab Hiei's arm he was gone. Kurama: HIEI!!!!! COME BACK!!!!  
Kurama yelled but he knew that the koorime was out of hearing range. Kurama quickly made his way to the phone in his room.  
  
a/n: Tell me if you liked it through lots and lots of reviews, THX!!!!!! I think I did good on my first romance fic ever. For all of my loyal fans who have read most of my fics you all know I only did humor. ^_^ I have always loved a good laugh. Plz R&R. 


End file.
